Eli (2019 film)
| writer = | starring = | music = Bear McCreary | cinematography = Jeff Cutter | editing = Jason Hellmann | studio = | distributor = Netflix | released = | runtime = 98 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $11 million | gross = }} Eli is a 2019 American horror film, directed by Ciarán Foy from a screenplay by David Chirchirillo, Ian Goldberg, and Richard Naing. It stars Kelly Reilly, Sadie Sink, Lili Taylor, Max Martini, and Charlie Shotwell. The film was produced by Paramount Players, MTV Films, Intrepid Pictures and Bellevue Productions and was released on October 18, 2019, by Netflix, making it the first film from Paramount Players to not receive a theatrical release. It received mixed reviews from critics, with praise for its performances and atmosphere, and criticism for its slow pacing and tone. Plot Eli Miller is a young boy suffering from a rare disease that causes severe allergic reactions to the outdoors, forcing him to live his life in protective gear. His parents, Rose and Paul, have taken him to Dr. Isabella Horn's secluded medical facility, a large, old house that has been modernized and quarantined. Eli is initially overjoyed that the facility allows him to remove his "bubble suit", embrace his parents, and enjoy comforts previously denied to him. His joy is short-lived, however, as he begins to experience supernatural phenomena in the house. He also begins his treatments, which are excruciatingly painful. The specters repeatedly leave him the message lie, and Eli wonders if they are trying to warn him about Horn's treatments. Eli befriends Haley, a young girl with whom he speaks through a large window in the house's first floor. She is the only person who believes his claims that the house is haunted. She tells him none of the other patients Horn treated left the facility, implying that they died. Eli discovers the word "lie" is actually the inverted number 317, the passcode to Horn's office. When he investigates the office, he finds Horn's records of past patients, showing that all of them were killed by the third final treatment. Eli unsuccessfully tries to persuade his parents that they need to leave the facility but his father tries to drug him into unconsciousness. Hurt and confused, Eli barricades himself in Horn's office. He finds a photograph of Horn and her assistants dressed as nuns, and a hidden passageway to an underground room with religious paraphernalia. Horn locks him inside and he experiences an allergic reaction and passes out. When he awakes, he finds he can breathe fine, and he actually has no disease. Rose, feeling guilty for deceiving Eli, goes to him. Eli pretends he's still unconscious. When she opens the gate, he knocks her unconscious with a crucifix and flees but is recaptured by Horn and his father. His mother regains consciousness and finds a dagger in the crucifix. She also discovers that the stone monument in the room conceals the bodies of Horn's previous patients, bound and adorned with religious symbols. Horrified and angry, she forces her way into the treatment room but Paul subdues her. It is then revealed that Eli is actually a child of Satan, and his "allergic reactions" were manifestations of his emerging powers. Horn begins the third "treatment:" a religious ritual meant to end Eli's life. When she tries to stab him with the sacrificial dagger, Eli uses telekinesis to lift Horn and her assistants in the air, spin upside-down, then burst into flame. He also sets the house afire. Eli's mother reveals that she wanted a son so badly, she turned to Satan, who lied that Eli would be a normal child. Eli's father advances with the dagger, but Eli kills him by crushing his face. Eli and his mother leave the burning house, where Haley greets them. She reveals that she too is a child of Satan, and that she was unable to tell him, as he had to find and prove his own power. She offers to take Eli to his true father. When he accepts, Haley wonders if Eli can trust his mother. He indicates that he can, and the film ends with Rose driving the two children away from the burning facility. Cast * Charlie Shotwell as Eli Miller * Kelly Reilly as Rose Miller, Eli's mother * Max Martini as Paul Miller, Eli's father * Lili Taylor as Dr. Isabella Horn * Sadie Sink as Haley, later revealed as Eli's half sister * Deneen Tyler as Nurse Barbara * Katia Gomez as Nurse Maricela * Austin Fox as Perry Hobbes * Kailia Posey as Agnes Thorne * Parker Lovein as Lucius Woodhouse * Lou Beatty Jr as Motel owner * Jared Bankens as Gang leader * Nathaniel Woolsey as Punks #1 * Mitchell De Rubira as Punks #2 * Kaleb Naquin as Punks #3 Production Development David Chirchirillo's screenplay was mentioned in the 2015 Black List, compiling the best scripts of the year. In March 2017, it was announced that Ciarán Foy would direct the film, with Ian Goldberg and Richard Naing also contributing with the screenplay. Trevor Macy and John Zaozirny will produce the film, while Melinda Nishioka will serve as a co-producer. Daniel Hammond and Gabriel Hammond will executive produce the film, under their Broad Green Pictures, Intrepid Pictures and Bellevue Productions banners, respectively. Casting In October 2017, Charlie Shotwell joined the cast of the film. In December 2017, Sadie Sink and Kelly Reilly joined the cast of the film. In January 2018, Lili Taylor and Max Martini joined the cast of the film. Filming Principal photography began in January 2018 in New Orleans, Louisiana. Release In October 2017, Paramount Players acquired distribution rights to the film, and set it for a January 4, 2019, release. However, Netflix acquired distribution rights to the film from Paramount, when the studio reportedly couldn't figure out how to market the film. It was released on October 18, 2019. Reception On the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 48% based on 25 reviews, with a weighted average of 5.2/10. The site's critical consensus states, "Intermittently effective if not wholly successful, Eli offers horror fans a handful of jump scares in search of a truly terrifying story." References External links * * Category:2019 films Category:2019 horror films Category:2010s supernatural horror films Category:American films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:Intrepid Pictures films Category:Films shot in Louisiana Category:MTV Films films Category:Netflix original films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Religious horror films